love,cake,and poison
by mr.DARKlove
Summary: after a week of her break up with alvin.brittany got an invitation to go to cake exchange for high graduation event. what will be happen in there. THIS IS JUST A SHORT STORY
1. the invitation

**hi guys IM TOTTALY VERY SORRY for erasing this this is my edited (my problem is i found error cause i choose .story on the doc manager)**

* * *

It was a week after me and Alvin got break up.i know,after that I was being so thought I already says that word.i can't even let any minutes without thinking of 's now me BRITTANY sits on the stairs with gloomy face.

A WEEKS BEFORE …

I was looking down on had a damn minute away than think of that time. I hear somebody knock the door. I still there and looking upset when I hear a voice that irritate my ears."baby,can I come In ?".

I just silent,then I open the door."hey baby,whats up"he said,but before he about to give me a forehead kiss.i turned away."whats wrong ?.i try to call you,messages you ?.what?"he asked with that confusioned looks.

"I want you to get out of my house Alvin."I said that quitely.

" WHAT and WHY ?"he saidwith that confusioned looks.

" i know that damn why !"I fired up on him

"well I don't know why ?"he answered again

"well, what we have here. a player with an innocent looks."I teased him."don't you dare lie to me. jerk .i know you and charice on relationship. am i right ?"I fired at him.

"w-what are you talking are not in relationship"he answered after 30 second of silence

"then who is this ALVIN that I hear on behind the trees at sport field ?.when I recognized that was charice voice."I madly asked him

"y-y-you hear tha-"he answered

"so it's you.a boy I been in loved with.a 5 years we spent together and almost think you're 'the one'.and guess what. thanks for prove me wrong."I tell that to him and noticed that my tears begin to drop.

"Brittany I'm sorry. I had to do this caus-"he quickly apologize

"because of what ?.so we back and you can have a double date ?.and you know what. i guess moms was right. BOYS CAN EASILY BREAK GIRLS HEARTS."I said that and remember my mom said that

"britt.i'm sorry okay.i'm-"he explained but get cut-off

"and don't think I don't know that you give her a MAKE OUT session."I said.

"BRITTANY MILLER LISTEN TO ME !"as he fired up."she was quickly kiss and I answered that out of my mind !"he explained

"SO YOU MEAN HER KISS CAN MAKE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ?.you know what YOU SHOULD LIVE ON PLAYBOY MANSION"i fired back.

damn.i was so angry that i was unconsciously slapped him.

"brit..."he said with his voice getting weak.

"THAT'S IT !. we're done."i said that with harsh voice

"w-w-w-what,but brittany i loved-"i hear that his voice become weaker .

"and i hope you guys have a good life,and you know MY LIFE"i said that."NOW...GET OUT OF MY FACE,MY HOUSE,AND MY FUCKING TERITORY!.and never see me again."i said that

"well...if you change my mind i will be open for you britt..."when i hear the door open i said my last word

"AND WHY I HAVE TO LOVE YOU AGAIN"i said that harshly.

after a few minute of silence.i finally said something

"just promise me one thing alvin."i said

"what"he said

"if im about to die. promise me. kiss me and tell me your true feeling"i said that with my cries starting to drop to the floor

"oh...ok"he said that before the doors closed.

now

i didn't reliaze that when i was thinking about that,i got a message

_for : brittany miller_

_from : oscar davidson ( leader of student association )_

_hi brit.._

_just saying that we will have a cake exchange for one girl-boys they like for graduation ceremony_

_both of them can only make one food  
_

_the boys can only choose two food from every girls to eat._

reading that that word 'food give away for girl-boys they like'

make me froze

who will be the boy i give?

* * *

** what will be happens to brittany ?**  
**who will she give her cake ?**


	2. cake that froze her

**HI GUYS.a BIG story for erasing I ALWAYS LOVE YOU cause I know my problem after this story I will remake that story**

* * *

Two days after the messages I receive I still confussed about one thing. 'who I will give my food ?' I know I have some talent on making cooking, but to who. and after thinking of it. alvin suddenly coming to my mind

_No. no way .ME Brittany miller still in love with that jerk ?._

I keep trying to erasing Alvin from my mind. while thinking about it, I'm also thinking about what kind of food I will give ?. accidentally I decided to make a small chocolate cake. i know every boys will be love If I give them a homemade chocolate cake, soon after I buying some indregients. i saw charice buying some chemical product. what the hell is she doing ?. did she making some chemical experiment or something ?. thinking of it make me thinking about Alvin again

_HELL. WHY I STILL THINKING OF HIM. I DOUBT THAT HE WILL ALLRIGHT WITH THAT SLUT_

"hey miss. move. what are you doing ?, daydreaming ?"some of the costumer said. ending my daydreaming. realize I halted the lines. after I buying some groceries. I go to book store. seeing some recipe book. suddenly another thinking of Alvin coming after I read a valentine chocolate cakes

_CAN I AT LEAST NO THINKING ABOUT HIM JUST FOR 6 HOURS !_

I decided to buy that recipe book. unconsciously, of course. just because of 'HIM'

Wow. With my little talent I finishing the cakes with 35 second, but when I see the decorations I froze. that photo, that word. there lied on the cake a small photo were stand with a wafer keeping it from the cake. the photo where we pictured our first kiss on the beach with sunset as the background. and the word

I'M SORRY TO HURT YOU ALVIN. I STILL LOVE YOU.

I don't even know I'm making that. is that means. that i-I love him, after what he done to me. some of my mind saying me to keep the cake, while another one say to destroy it and make another one. when I realized that I was out of ingredients, and my money is not enough to buy all the ingredients. after a few second of silent. my feet move. i don't know. but It's like my foot taking somewhere. after 5 minute I realized the my mind is making me to cover up the cake with a chocolate tube. after I get home. i see my cake still in a good shape. so I'm slowly cover up the cake with the tube tightly, carefully, and slowly.

After I cover it. i make a word. it's has the little different meaning

I GIVE THIS CAKE NOT LIKE I STILL CARE FOR YOU.

After I see the word I sat on the corner on the wall near me. I'm thinking.

_Am I really do this ?.me Brittany miller who are swear to not thinking of him. still?.why?.why I can't get him out of my mind ?.i realized it will be useless to me to try to erase it. then when I see the watch. i was like about to explode .it was midnight. how long I have making it. i quickly put the cake on the freezer .and quickly ran and sleep on my bed_

* * *

**poor brittany. she has to make the cake till midnight**_  
_


	3. something on the cake pt1

**THIS IS LAST PART OF THE STORY. GUYS. hope you enjoy it**

* * *

It's morning but my eyes still shut. until I finally awaked by my phone ring

When I saw what the text was. i scream."KYAAAAA!". it's 1.30 and the cake exchange is 1.25. I AM LATE !. i rushing toward to take a quick shower. i wearing nothing but a green t-shirt with a pink jacket, and a black rather tight jeans. fortunately my car still has enough gas to make to the cake exchange. i rush quickly to registration of food place. luckly. they still open

"name please" asked the registration clerk

"Brittany miller" I answered

"let me see" she said while looking at the list

"okay, Brittany. you are available to get and served the food. now. what kind of food do you have and who do you want to give with ? "he asked again

I froze. damn I still have to think who to give. i just realize that this event is available for us the senior while the junior can only see, or tasted the food at the food center. and unconsciously. I answered " I bought a cake and I want to give it to Alvin seville". wait WHAT !.crap. this is not right. i-I don't want to give it to him.

"okay, miss. let the man take that to his table." he said while tell her friend to take my cake to alvin's table

I-I tried to move my hand, but my mind won't allow it. i try to speak, but my mind won't allow it either

"miss. please follow me to the seat please" she said while taking me to my seat.

After I sit on my seat. i found more than 10 of all kind of food. what I really hate is my seat is opposite of Alvin's. alvin is try to make an eye contact with me, but I avoided that. i was like scared to choose the food. but again my mind making my finger to choose Alvin cupcakes. wait. WHAT oh come on. i don't want to choose that creepy food. and finally I was accidentally choose a strawberry bun from a boy from science class.

After a few minutes of silent the host finally speak up

"ALRIGHT THEN,LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.I AM REALLY HAPPY YOU CAN COME HERE TO SEE ALL THE LOVE BIRD GIVE AWAY THEIR THURTH FEELING WITH FOOD." host said. Wait is he just said LOVE BIRD no way. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ALVIN."NOW THE CONTESTANT YOU CAN NOW EAT YOUR FOOD !"he said that with a band coming up. damn. that was the loudest sound I ever heard.

Now I have to eat one of the food. of course I am not going to choose Alvin I start with boys bun. mmm. taste real good. i guess he got some talent on making food. now .after I taste it. i have to eat alvin's food. i can sense Alvin getting blushed to see me eating his food. just a bite of his food. it's-it's….weird. feels like my head is spinning. like there's something on my mind. it really hurt. my vision is blurry. i try to take another bite, and it's hurting me

* * *

**WHOA. what will be happens to Brittany ?**

**Who did this to her ?**


	4. something on the cake pt2

**sorry if the content of the story. is kinda SHORT. well i tell you that im making a short a real story. but if i get a really interesting idea of romance. i promise i will make it  
**

* * *

**ALVIN'S PART :**

**FLASHBACK…**

1 night before the EVENT

Man. i knew that it's suck for a men to making food, but…for Brittany. for forgiving her….i will do anything !.

**1 Hour and 30 second later…**

Damn. finally done. TING TONG. What. someone coming. is it Brittany ?."who is it ?" I asked with a weird look.

"it's me charice. can I come in ?"she said. man why she has to come at the time like this. this is almost midnight

"sure. come in" I said while. opening the door.

as you know now me and my brother live on different room. my dad. dave has give us a freedom to live on apartment. my brother simon live on the level three with theo in there. while me live on level four…alone.

"what are you doing ?"she said while looking at me decorating my cake. "you still love her ,huh "she said with upset looks, it's kind a…cute. but I won't tell her. "look at you .you are look messy. why don't you take a shower ?.dirty hands can damage the food nutrition" she said.

I sighed. man. i can't tell you, but she's kind a care about me." fine. make sure you don't do something on the cake" I said. while walking to the bathroom

**15 minute later …**

Man. take a night shower sometimes can be so refreshing. while wearing red t-shirt and blue shorts. i rushing to the kitchen. Good lord that the cake still alright … with charice who are sit on the seat like messaging her friends.

"hi. you look handsome right now." he said while moving to me, and give me a kiss.

I pull her over. "wait a second. we. not. relationship. got that ?"I said with tone like said something to a baby.

"oh. come on. AL. just 1 minute" she said with her pleased face.

"ah…. Alright" I said. what ?.am I said like said YES !. out of my mind ?. within a second our lips meet each other. really…I don't really want it, but I just don't like to hurt any girls heart. especially Brittany, but I failed. when I realize her tongue is trying to enter my mouth. man. that was like… driving me crazy. i can't even control my mind. it was like… she is controlling my mind. our kiss finally become a make out. she kiss me while pushing me. and well we clearly not have a S*X

* * *

**ooh. what will be happens to alvin after this ?**


	5. final : last kiss

**HI GUYS LAST CHAPTER : 1000 WORDS ^V^ .this is my first 1000 words and my first complete story**

* * *

ALVIN'S PART …

NOW

MY LORD SHE'S GOING TO EAT MY CAKE !. man . I'm very happy. And that girl will love me again. I have wasted almost 2 hours making it.

A FEW MINUTES AFTER BRITTANY EAT THE CAKE …

Wait. Something wrong . why she had a face like that. it looks likes she's keeping something. what the hell happened her. as I watching her take a fourth bite of my cupcakes, her head suddenly slammed the table. Oh crap.

I suddenly get up and scream "BRITTANY !". i kind jump over my table. Running to her table.

Suddenly the host realize I was not at my seat. "what-what happen here ?"he said. While walking to Brittany seat where I was standing.

"hey, wake up, hey. This is not time to get attention !"I said. i try to check her pulse. It kind a weak. There were really something wrong with my cake. When I search out the inner side of my cake. i found a green slime with it. I swear I never put that slime. SOMEONE MUST BE PUT THIS SLIME !. " SOMEBODY HELP ME,THIS GIRL IS BEING POISONED"I scream.

I realized all the people on the room were surprises. " let me check !" the host said. after a few minute he try to hear the heartbeat. he stand up. "someone call !"he fired.

I began to cry. why . why something like this has to happens to her. "britt…please…..do something to tell me you still here, please….. don't leave me" I said with my cries drop to her face. after I while I hear a breath coming to ear. She's alive !.

A LAST OF BRITTANY PART ….

Where am I. I was like being on the stairs. i see many peoples go upstair. when I see what is upstairs. it was full of cloud. The sun looks so pretty there. i try to ask the people, but the answer froze my me.

"YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOU GO UPSTAIR YOU WILL GO TO HEAVEN. And if you can go to downstair YOU CAN GET BACK TO LIFE."

Is it mean I was unconscious. i realize the way to go downstair getting faded away. Suddenly I hear a voice that make my heart was like gonna cry

"britt…please…..do something to tell me you still here, please….. don't leave me"

That is the voice I really missing for this few weeks. ALVIN. i suddenly remember our promise. I try to run downstair. The way is like full of holes, so I have to jump over the holes. when I was in the end of the downstair I see a door. Try to open it not big. Small . I scared what will be happens if I fall down from here. I suddenly realize that Alvin has charice, but I quickly snapped out of it. i entered the half of the door. When I see that i was at the event. I can see Alvin is crying like part of him taken away. my vision is still a little fadded

"a-alvin…"I whispered

"brit-brittany !"he surprised. Like he seeing a corpes that come back to life. " damn you !"he said that. Suddenly I he hugged me so hard.

"a-alvin. the-the promise…"I whispered.

"what are you talking about…"he said." you-you're not dying right "he said. A tears started to coming out from his eyes.

"I-I think so. My vision is still dull, and my breath Is like skip 2 second" I said that. it's true. It's still hurt. my heartbeat became weaker and weaker. "p-please Alvin. the-the promise. I feel like run out of time."I whisper.

"no…no Brittany. do something. you must have to do something. The ambulance is coming right here. Don't worry. Just…just do something to prevent you from death…please." he said. I could hear. The sound of his cries.

"I wish I could. But nothing I can do to prevent it. Like biology teacher said…nobody can protect them from death. now…please. the promise."I wishpered.

"I-I can't do that. i'm sure the ambulance will be coming right on time" he said.

"ALVIN IT HURTS. I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER TIME TO WAIT !"I fired. "p-please….t-the-p-prom-mise" I said. I can sense the time almost runs out. my vision become really dull. I can't even see Alvin's face.

ALVIN PART …

" Brittany…brittany…wake up….BRITTANY!" I at her face like she's really dead.

"i-i…I'm here. t-the promi-"she said within a second I kiss his lips. it's the last sweetest thing I ever had.

"I-I love you… I'm sorry I being a jerk. Every girls beauty can't compete your beauty. I'm sorry to choose charice than you." Said that like I was about to lose my dad.

"I know you will say that. i-I love you too" she said. And within a few second her face look down.

"Brittany. Brittany wake up. Please. brittany" I said with my getting harder."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"I scream as loud as I can, knowing the girl who move me taken away." GOD !.PLEASE. YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING I HAD, MY REPUTATION , MY FACE,EVERYTHING. JUST DON'T TAKE BRITTANY AWAY FROM ME !"I scream my anger to god. wishing the he will bring back my Brittany. after a few minutes of silent. I hear someone giggle. It wasn't a guy voice. It was a girl voice. When I turned around I see the WITCH. CHARICE. She must be do this to her. Knowing that I stand up and walk toward her. Suddenly with my rage I accidentally slapped her face. " YOU DID 'T YOU ?" I asked with my rage.

"well...I. GUESS…"she said with the shit looks

"why do you that ?"I asked her. knowing she's the murderer

"WELL. I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF HER, BUT YOU STILL CARE. SO… . I HAVE NO CHOICE TO KILL HER"he said

" YOU ARE THE WORST BITCH I EVER DATED"I fired. "IF YOU WANT ME TO LOVE YOU THEN GO AHEAD, BUT BY KILLING HER. YOU GET A LOT OF TROUBLE MISS"I warned her. Suddenly a paramedic…taking Brittany to the hospital. One of the paramedic ask " who from you are close to her ?".

I suddenly raised my hand and say "me". He also take me with Brittany to the hospital.

I also see charice got caught by the police, but it isn't fair…

On the way to the hospital I always hurting myself. knowing that I was the one at fault….

"BRITTANY….PLEASE…..WAIT FOR ME…PLEASE"I said while looking at the stars.

THE END

* * *

**poor alvin ...**

**DAMN YOU CHARICE !.**

**sorry no epilouge  
**


End file.
